What if
by LitNiche
Summary: Fluffiness galore. Various fantasies by Shepard and Liara. 1. Shepard writes a daydream down about her and Liara meeting when they were a bit younger on the Citadel. 2. Liara imagines what she would have done if she hadn't been so consumed by her hunt for the Shadow Broker when Shepard came back to her on Illium. ... (Was 'Young Encounters', but with continuation, new name)
1. Chapter 1

Young Encounters

"What's this?" Liara asked as she leaned on Shepard in the loft's bed. They had both been at work on their own datapads, but as night blurred into the morning hours, Liara decided she'd put hers down.

"This?" Shepard smiled. "Just a little fantasy I've written down—what it would've been like if we'd met when we were younger."

Liara raised a brow. "Fantasy?"

Shepard grinned. "What? I'm allowed. You're my bondmate, right?"

"Yeees," Liara nodded slowly with an amused smirk on her lips. "I'm just used to you _showing_ me fantasies I suppose," she looked at Shepard's lips at the thought.

Shepard crumbled a little at Liara's gaze and leaned in for a kiss. Their breathing became ragged.

Liara plead "Show me."

"Dive in," Shepard smiled on her lips and grinned when Liara entrenched herself in Shepard's mind:

_Shepard, proud to now call herself sort of, kind of, close enough to being an adult, stared at the credit chit in her hand that would allow her a full day of pretty much whatever she wanted. Her mother felt a bit guilty about not being able to see her on her birthday and had sent her the chit in her stead. Shepard was rarely left behind, having been a spacer kid all her life, but every once 'n a while she simply couldn't follow her mother to all the places she had to go. Shepard loved the spacer's life—she would join the Alliance as soon as she legally was able. Still, it was nice to have a day on the Citadel with wide open spaces, plants, and nonhumans everywhere. _

…

_Liara scrolled through an article on the Mars Prothean archives while she sat at a table near Apollo's Cafe. Humanity was still a hesitant species to trust the galaxy, so unfortunately the article did little to inform her of anything she didn't already know. She wondered when it would be possible for her to visit the archives herself. She'd briefly met only a handful of humans in her young lifetime. Most had been political colleagues of her mother's and since she was not exactly in good graces with her mother at the moment, she hadn't been in her circle for some time. Mostly Liara kept to herself. She only came to the Citadel when she needed to restock on supplies before heading out to a possible dig site. She had so much work to do before anyone would take her seriously, but she knew that her theories were right. She knew there was more to the Prothean extinction than what had been discovered thus far. And she would prove it._

…

_Shepard paid for rapid transit for the Presidium commons. She wanted to check out some of the weapon kiosks where her mother always purchased her mods and upgrades. Alliance shooting ranges were well-equipped, but she knew the kiosks might have something new that she could beg her mother for. She daren't buy a gun without her permission even if she was old enough now. She was pretty sure her mother would space her. _

_After glancing through the kiosks, adequately torturing herself and drooling all over the guns she couldn't have, Shepard made her way to a café. A turian helped her and she glanced around for a table where she might be able to eat while she figured out what else she wanted to do with her day. She wished she was like most of her friends on Alliance ships—that she had some sort of homestead she could go to when minors weren't allowed onboard. Eating alone in public looked a bit sad. She mentally shrugged. She'd read a bit while she ate, that is, if she could find a table. All of the café's tables were occupied. Her eyes travelled to a table at the bottom of a short staircase. A lone asari sat reading, her back to Shepard. Maybe she wouldn't mind another lone reader. She'd try to not bother her. _

…

_Liara glanced up when she heard a cough—someone announcing themselves. Her brows knit. She met a pair of brilliant eyes and the human girl in front of her flashed a smile. "Mind if I sit across from you? I just need a place to read like you while I eat."_

_Liara found herself studying the human: her hair, her lips, her freckle pattern that matched hers. She looked young, even by human standards, but not a child. She estimated they were relatively in similar junctures in their lives. The human coughed again and she realized she'd been looking the girl over for far too long. "I'm sorry, I was caught off-guard. Of course. Please sit."_

"_Thanks," Shepard smiled again and placed her plate on the table before sitting. She looked over the railing to admire the view before turning back to the asari. "I'm Shepard."_

_Liara's brows knit again. "You herd a domesticated animal for a living?" Liara asked her, wondering why the human thought it important to tell her. She felt a thrill go through her when the girl laughed heartily. _

"_No, no. My name is Shepard. I'm Shepard, not _a_ shepherd."_

"_Oh!" Liara blushed in embarrassment. "I apologize. My name is Liara T'Soni."_

"_Pleasure," the human nodded at her. "Well, I'll let you get back to reading. I didn't want to disturb you." _

_Liara smiled. "You haven't. I was finished and to tell the truth I could use the excuse to let my mind rest for a bit." _

"_Oh!" Shepard echoed Liara, though she wasn't embarrassed. "Cool. So, Liara?"_

_Liara nodded that she'd remembered her name correctly. _

"_What's your story?" Shepard smiled as she took up her sandwich and dived in for a bite. _

_Liara blinked rapidly at the direct question. "Well…" she faltered. "Let's see…"_

_Shepard swallowed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to put you on the spot there. I'll tell you mine—not much to tell yet. I'm an Alliance brat. There. That pretty much sums it up," she laughed and took another bite. _

"_Well then, I'm an archeologist and that pretty much sums it up," Liara smiled at her. _

_Shepard's brows met. "Archeologist? What exactly do you study?"_

"_Protheans, mainly," she explained. "I'm interested in their extinction."_

"_Really? I visited the archives in the Sol system once on Mars. There's a crazy amount out there. I can't believe it took my species so long to figure everything out. It's a bit embarrassing to tell the truth," she paused to take a sip of her drink. "Though, we're catching up I think."_

_Liara nodded. "Yes, humanity is incredibly fit to adaptation, I've read."_

_Shepard smiled. "So what are you doing on the Citadel?"_

"_I've come to resupply my food and equipment stores before I go on another dig."_

"_Dig? Sounds exciting," Shepard looked at her curiously. _

_Liara chuckled. "Not really. I mainly fiddle with things I don't understand and hope ruins do not bury me along with the items I study for another 50,000 years."_

_Shepard returned her chuckle. "Still, I bet you find some neat stuff," she took another bite. _

_Liara couldn't seem to stop smiling at the human. She wasn't one to usually talk to people so randomly like this, but something about this young woman made it easy. "Why are you on the Citadel, Shepard?"_

"_My mom couldn't take me on a mission and it's my birthday so she wanted to leave me somewhere I could at least entertain myself." _

"_Happy birthday!" Liara said surprised. "I'm surprised you aren't spending it with friends." She grimaced at her own words. They might sound judgmental and in the least they were prying._

"_Nah," Shepard shrugged. "They all have family to stay with on a world somewhere. I'm one of the rare kids that's all military."_

"_I see." Liara pondered for a moment. She could use a bit of a reprieve from her studies and the human seemed to like her. "Would you like to do something with me? I need any excuse I can get to avoid reading another article while I wait for my supplies to be ready."_

_Shepard's smile brightened. "Sure! I was thinking of hitting up an arcade on the SilverSun Strip and maybe a movie."_

"_Sounds like a plan," Liara nodded. _

…

"_Skadooosh!" Shepard bragged as her holo robot avatar punched the living lights out of Liara's. She laughed. "Sorry. I very clearly meant to say 'good game,'" she chuckled at the asari next to her. _

_Liara pursed her lips in frustration. "How are you so good at this?"_

"_I play it at every station that has one. Plus I box…not sure if that really helps, but" she shrugged, rather than finishing the thought. _

"_I see." Liara pondered the human. _

_Shepard chuckled. "Do my ears freak you out?"_

_Liara blushed and her eyes became wide. "What? No!" _

_Shepard laughed. "I'm only joking—at least half joking. Hell, I think they're a little freaky. Asari are much prettier—"_

_Liara watched as the human became a little red and she wondered if their species blushed for the same reasons. She smiled, their eyes darting from meeting each other's to anywhere except the others'. The young asari tried to recover their conversation. "Aren't asari crests a little strange to you? And we don't have fur, er, hair," she stumbled. _

_Shepard grinned. "Not you don't, Lucky. I have to shave every freaking day. My mom won't let me get laser treatment until I'm 18." _

_Liara's gaped a little as her head tilted. "You shave? Where?" She picked up one of the human's arms and saw the barely visible hair there before something else dawned on her. "Wait, you're 18?!"_

_Shepard's eyes grew wide before she laughed. "Yes, mainly my legs, but there are a couple other," she coughed a little awkwardly, "places. And not yet. How old are you?"_

_Liara shook her head in amazement. "I'm 94." _

_It was Shepard's turn to regard the asari in absolute amazement. "Woah! Awesome!"_

_Liara laughed. "Awesome?"_

"_Yeah! I wish humans could live as long as asari."_

_Smiling at the human, Liara shook her head. "It's relative. We go through similar stages I'm sure, just at a slower pace. Though once asari are adults, there are few changes. I'm nearly 100 which will just barely legally make me a maiden rather than a child in my culture."_

_Shepard nodded. "Same here. I'm not quite 18—that's when the Alliance considers humans adults and you can join up."_

_A pair of turians were waiting for the game so they stepped back, Shepard leading the way up the stairs. "Hey," Shepard paused in the middle of the steps. "I just got an idea—when are asari allowed in casinos?"_

"_100," Liara answered reluctantly. How did this human who was less than a fifth of her age make her feel like such a child at times. _

"_Ah, darn. Movie it is." Shepard shrugged and continued up the stairs. _

_Liara reached for her arm. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to make this a birthday the human would remember. "Wait, why don't we try anyway?"_

_Shepard raised a brow. "Um because my mom would kill me if I did anything illegal."_

_Liara tilted her head and laced her words with a bit of sarcasm. "As a daughter of one of the most influential and powerful matriarchs in the galaxy, I have no idea what that would be like," she grinned. "Come on." She took the human's hand in hers and led the way._

…

_Shepard glanced around at the casino. To be honest, she'd expected it to be a bit more exciting. Any place 'adults only' was supposed to wild, right? Though she'd been the one to charm their way in—her silver tongue was a gift from being raised around strict, military adults her entire life—she was a little nervous this would somehow come back to her mom so she kept looking around, trying to make sure there wasn't anyone that knew her. Regarding Liara, Shepard became calm. This asari was so different than any she'd ever met before. Most, including a few asari they'd bumped into in the casino so far, were condescending to humans, especially young humans. She could understand it a little. After all, a three-hundred year old had a lot more experience in the galaxy than any human could hope for and that wasn't even a third of the lifetime an asari could expect. But Liara hadn't once made a comment that made her feel naïve in comparison to her though, despite their age difference. She decided Liara was right—it was relative. Her and the asari seemed to be pretty much the same 'age'. _

_Liara was glancing around the room as well and Shepard leaned close to her in a whisper. "Want to go to that movie? It's not that great in here anyway."_

_Liara froze when she felt Shepard's breath caress her crest and she felt herself shiver slightly in response. _What was that? _she thought. "Sure," she nodded. She just knew someone in here would recognize Benezia's daughter._

_To be continued…?_

Liara put the datapad down with a big grin waiting for her bondmate. "Is that really what you were like as a teenager."

"Pretty much," Shepard shrugged. "Goofy as heck."

Liara let just the tip of her tongue escape between her teeth as she stuck it out in a tease. "Adorable," she corrected her bondmate.

"What were you like? Did I get close?"

"Remarkably," Liara nodded.

Shepard bit her lower lip at the thought. "Show me?"

Liara gave her a coy grin. "Always."


	2. Chapter 2

"Whatcha doin'?" Shepard asked Liara from behind, leaning over the asari at her desk in the cabin. It was getting to an obscenely late hour and she didn't like going to bed at a different time than her bondmate.

Liara closed her eyes, savoring the gentle kiss Shepard placed on her crest. "You inspired me to write my own fantasy."

Shepard grinned down at Liara as the asari looked up with a smile. "Do tell."

Liara laughed and turned the chair around to bring her bondmate into her lap. "Ready?"

"Always," Shepard smiled.

"_Still working?" Shepard strolled to Liara's desk in her apartment on Illium. _

_Liara held her forehead in her palm as she read a datapad, trying to keep a headache at bay. "Yes."_

_Shepard smiled at her workaholic of a bondmate and decided she needed to spoil her a little bit. _

_She went to the kitchen and started opening up drawers, placing things on the counter as she found them. A few minutes later she returned to Liara's workspace. She set a cup of tea and a small plate of digestives down, kissing the crown of Liara's crest as she did so. "Here you go, my love."_

_Liara smiled as she looked at the small treat. She looked up and said "Thank you, Shepard." The Commander rubbed Liara's shoulders as she bent to give her another kiss on her crest. "No problem. I'll be doing my reports on the couch. Let me know if you need anything."_

_Liara shook her head a little, still smiling warmly at her. "All I need is you."_

_Shepard absolutely melted. "Same here." She took Liara's chin between her forefinger and thumb and bent to give her a small peck. Liara blinked sweetly after her as Shepard made her way to the couch, waving behind her. _

_Shepard laid down on the couch, tapping her omni-tool to bring up her latest report. She stole a quick look back at Liara and smiled when her bondmate brought the cup to her lips as her eyes remained glued to her work. She turned back to her report, enjoying the mere fact that her and Liara were in the same place at the same time. Reports were heaven if that was the case. As she typed she saw an instant message icon pop up and let out a breath of a chuckle when she saw it was Garrus. _

_G: Hey, When are we getting out of here? Tali's getting antsy._

_S: As soon as the Normandy's cleared. They said it could be a few hours._

_G: Can't Liara bump us up on the list?_

_S: That's called abuse of power._

_G: Said the spectre. _

_Shepard laughed a little, trying to stay quiet to not disturb Liara. _

_S: Just take Tali to get a drink or something. I know you like her._

_G: You're changing the subject. And besides, I think you just don't want to leave Liara's apartment._

_S: Guilty as freakin charged_

_G: Ha! Alright, well tell her we say hi_

_S: Will do_

_She returned to her report, typing away. _

_Liara stood with a datapad and made her way to the couch. She tapped Shepard's legs so she could sit with them in her lap and Shepard complied with a smile, sitting up slightly. They typed silently, both smiling. The rain outside, tapping gently on the windows completed the picture for Shepard. There was no place she'd rather be. Liara rested her hand on Shepard's knee, caressing it idly. Shepard couldn't help it when a laugh escaped. _

_Liara looked up surprised. "What is it?"_

"_Sorry, I'm a little ticklish there."_

_Liara's eyes widened slightly as she smiled. "Really?"_

_Shepard let out a short chuckle. "Heh. Yeah. Don't go abusing that knowledge and power, T'Soni."_

_Liara looked guilty all of a sudden. "Shepard…"_

"_Ah, Li, I didn't mean anything by that."_

"_No, Shepard, I…um…" _

_Shepard tilted her head inquisitively. Liara hardly ever struggled for words with her anymore. _

_Liara sighed and confessed "Shepard, I may have done something bad."_

_Shepard's brows furrowed. They had done a lot of 'bad' things together, a lot of plotting, killing, plundering of corpses…what could Liara have done. "Oh?"_

_Liara's eyes darted around the room to avoid eye contact with Shepard. "You won't be mad, will you?"_

_Shepard let out a short chuckle again. "I doubt it, but I won't know till you tell me."_

_Liara bit her lip a little nervously and met Shepard's eyes finally. "I may have…detained you here with me today."_

_Shepard cocked her head to the other side, wondering aloud "What do you mean?"_

"_I have a good working relationship with the docking manager and I asked her to delay your clearance."_

"_Oh. I see." Shepard nodded. _

_Liara looked pleadingly at her. "I know you have to return to your mission, but I just had to see you a little longer. I'm so sorry, Shepard."_

_The spectre's lips formed into a smile. "I'm not."_

"_You're not?" Liara tried to read her. _

"_Nope." Shepard said and lounged back on the couch, returning to her report. _

"_Aren't you going to ask me to clear the Normandy for takeoff?" Liara asked, puzzled. _

"_Nope," Shepard said again, not lifting her gaze from the report. _

_Liara touched the top of the spectre's omni-screen, tilting it so she could see her. "Shepard?"  
"Liara," Shepard sat up slightly, still smiling. "I died. I'll take advantage of every single second you agree to spend with me, even if it's spent doing nothing but filing reports all day while you work." _

"_I feel bad," Liara insisted. "I made you stay, but I have all this work to do still."_

_Shepard shook her head. "Like I said, I'm fine with that. Just do your work and I'll stay as long as you let me."_

_Liara smiled at her. "I may never let you go."_

"_Oh no!" Shepard said in a mock tone. She chuckled "Can you make that a promise?"_

_Liara grinned at the spectre's playful mood. "We're on Illium. Better make it a contract."_

_Shepard pursed her lips and turned to the side to give her a suspicious look. "I don't know…you asari can be tricky. I'll probably sign my way into being your slave. Wait, that sounds great!" She sat up animatedly. "Where do I sign?"_

_Liara laughed and put her datapad down, lowering them on the couch so that she was hovering over the spectre as she laid on her back. She pecked the spectre's lips. "I missed you so much," she whispered._

_Shepard smiled. "Hmmm…I think my waking up in a Cerberus facility and learning that you were the one to give me to them clued me in on that."_

_Liara gave a near silent chuckle. "Shepard?"_

"_Liara?"_

"_Will you…maybe after your mission… will you …asari don't usually…but with you…I want…" she stammered nervously. _

_Shepard looked puzzled "What is it?"_

_Liara's cheeks turned a gorgeous lilac. "Shepard, will you…marry me?"_

_Shepard's eyes widened and she felt her heart pounding. Then she grimaced. "Ah, man!" _

_Liara sat up quickly. "I'm sorry, Shepard. You just got back and I'm putting all this pressure on you. I'm so s—"_

_Shepard cupped her palm over Liara's lips to silence her as she sat up next to her. She laughed, her eyes becoming glassy with the tears she wouldn't let escape. "I'm an idiot. I'm just a little sore you beat me to the punch." She turned her eyes back on Liara. "Yes, my love, my light, my all, I'll marry you."_

_Liara's breath caught and she leaned to kiss her, parting from her to say in a whisper "Thank the Goddess. I want you forever."_

_Shepard held Liara's face in her palms. "You can have me until the end of time. I want you too. I love you," she looked up with such adoration Liara felt the world disappear and she only saw her love's eyes. _

"_I love you too, Shepard." _

"_Just one problem," Shepard frowned a bit._

_Liara matched her. "What is?"_

_Shepard's frown evaporated into a smile. "I don't want to wait until after the mission."_

_Liara's heart pounded in anticipation. "When?"_

"_You name the day, Love," Shepard brushed Liara's cheek with her thumb. _

"_Today," Liara breathed in a desperately happy whisper. _

"_Today," Shepard confirmed in a breath as leaned to claim Liara's lips. She parted from her to ask "How?"_

_Liara thought. "Well, let's see. We can have the license written up in no time. Mainly we just need someone to officiate and two witnesses. Tali and Garrus?"_

_Shepard smiled. "Definitely. Ok, so that leaves someone to perform the ceremony. Hmm. It'd be nice if we knew the person."_

"_Wait!" Liara said excitedly and ran to her workspace, abandoning a giddy but confused spectre. _

"_What?"_

_"I knew it!" Liara smiled victoriously. She looked back to the couch, but the spectre was already beside her. She smiled as she was wrapped in her human's arms from behind. "Joker can do it."_

_Shepard chuckled. "He'll probably make a few jokes, but that's fine. It'll keep me from blubbering all over the place."_

_Liara turned in her arms. "I love you so much."_

_Shepard smiled and kissed her. "Then marry me. Call Garrus and Tali. I'll hail Joker."_

_Liara nodded happily and went to her vid comm. _

_Shepard just about did a victory dance as she hailed the _Normandy_. _

"_Hey Commander, I was just about to call you. Someone did _not_ want us leaving this planet. I finally straightened everything out though. Looks like we're cleared."_

_Shepard grinned as she spoke. "Change of plans, Joker. I need you ashore."_

_Joker was silent. _

"_Joker?"_

"_Commander, I'm good with a pistol and everything, but wouldn't Zaeed be a better choice?"_

_Shepard laughed. "No, nothing like that... I hope." _

"_Commander?" Joker asked, confused.  
_

_Shepard brought up the vid for the call and they were face to face when she spoke. "Joker, Liara and I were wondering if you could marry us?"_

"_What, both of you?" he laughed. _

_Shepard facepalmed. "Joker!" _

_He laughed still as he spoke. "Commander, I'd be happy to. When are you planning on it?"_

"_Now."_

_Joker's eyes bulged. "Now?"_

"_Why do you think I asked you to meet me?"_

"_I don't know, to ask me in person. Sheesh! Well you're extreme people. Why am I surprised you're doing this this way?"_

_Shepard shrugged. _

"_Alright, Commander. I'll get pretty and meet you…where am I meeting you?"_

"_Liara's apartment."_

_"Ok, see you soon, Commander."_

_Shepard hung up and walked over as Liara was talking animatedly to Garrus and Tali on a screen. Garrus caught sight of Shepard and said. "So now I know why you were keeping us here. Can't believe you didn't fill me in."_

"_Don't look at me," Shepard smiled at Liara and pulled her close. "She's the one who—Wait, were you planning this? To propose, I mean?" she asked Liara, thinking for the first time that Liara's scheme to keep her planetside was more than a way to just spend time with her. _

"_I've had a ring in my drawer since you woke up, Shepard."_

_Shepard raised Liara's hand to kiss it tenderly._

"_Charmer," they heard Tali tease and Shepard grinned looking up at them. "So you guys on your way?"_

"_Let us catch a rapid transport, Shepard and we'll be right there." Garrus nodded. _

"_Great," Shepard smiled. "See you soon."_

_With that Liara set one of her brokers to work on the license. Now all they had to do was wait. _

_Liara tapped a foot impatiently. _

_Shepard chuckled. _

"_What?" Liara smiled at her and asked. _

"_You're kinda cute when you're impatient."_

_Liara rolled her eyes. "I'm an intimidating, extrememly scary broker, Shepard. Not cute."_

"_Keep telling yourself that," Shepard laughed. _

_Liara tugged her forward with a Pull. "What do humans call each other when they're betrothed?"_

"_Fiancée?" Shepard suggested. _

"_Then come here, Fiancée," Liara smirked and leaned in for a kiss—_

"_Hey Commander!" Joker interrupted. _

"_Don't kill him. Don't kill him." Shepard chanted under her breath, making Liara laugh. _

"_It's nice to see you again, Joker," Liara greeted him._

"_You too, Blue. So what kind of ceremony were you guys thinking of having?"_

_"The small and private kind," Shepard warned. "You didn't press your famous 'invite everyone' button did you?"_

"_Nah, that's up to you guys. I meant the vows, Commander."_

"_Oh!" Liara said. "We haven't really had time to think about it. Are there traditional ones? What would you like Shepard?"_

_Shepard smiled at her. "As long as it says in there somewhere that I'll cherish you for as long as you live I'm good."_

"_Ugh, boring." Joker joked. _

_Shepard laughed. "Looks like the traditional stuff, Lieutenant."_

"_What about witnesses?" Joker frowned. _

"_Garrus and Tali are on their—"_

"_Shepard," Garrus said as he entered. "Do we have time for a bachelorette party for you? That bar under Liara's office has an asari dancer."_

_Shepard gave him an incredulous look. "You can't be serious."_

_Garrus gave a low chuckle. "Thought not." _

_Liara's brow was raised at Garrus. "An asari dancer? Really? You couldn't even think up something original like bottle shooting or something?"  
"Hey, I just found out, T'Soni. Give me a break."_

_Tali shook her head at him. "Men."_

_Shepard laughed. "You're the only one in this room that goes for 'em, Tali, so I don't think you get to say that."_

"_I'm the only one that has to deal with them, so yes I do," Tali countered with a laugh in her voice. "Keelah, Shepard, I can't believe this is finally happening."_

_Shepard grinned. "Yep!" _

"_Well, everyone's here," Joker interrupted. "Time to lock her down, Commander."_

_Liara's brows knit. "I never read anything about that part of the ceremony."_

Shepard grinned as her eyes took in the cabin once more. "Well that was cute." Liara blushed slightly making the Commander grin further. "So if there hadn't been the whole issue with Feron or the Shadow Broker, I would have gotten a proposal?"

Liara met her gaze with a perplexed expression. "Of course, Shepard. You know I love you."

Shepard's stomach tightened in nervousness. "So that's something you want too?"

Liara's eyes scanned for any hesitation in Shepard's. "Yes. To quote you, my love, I want 'marriage, old age, and a lot of blue children' and I want it with you."

Shepard's grin returned. "Well said, Dr. T'Soni."

"I try," Liara grinned back, pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

A/N: I've been in a proposal-ish mood with these two, some of you may have noticed XD I'm not sure why...yes, I do. It fills me with warm fuzzies and major swoonage X) Also, Liara is hardly ever the one to do it, so I wanted to try it out-especially since this is her fantasy ^^


End file.
